


And then tentacles: A love story

by eversingingleaves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversingingleaves/pseuds/eversingingleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Lex and Hawkie decide to collectively challenge my sanity. What lies below is silly, silly ridiculousness and it is to my own abject horror that I find it hilarious.</p><p>In which Tenzin and Davy Jones end up in the thralls of Beard Brotherhood 4 LYFE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then tentacles: A love story

((This is all [Bolin](http://diginandstrike.tumblr.com) and [Tenzin](http://sonofthesky.tumblr.com)’s fault for encouraging my idiocy. A crossover parody of sorts, in which Tenzin and Davy Jones end up in the thralls of Beard Brotherhood 4 LYFE. And then some.

 ~~Also proof that you shouldn’t tempt me~~.))

The ship was silent as death as it glided across the still waters of Yue Bay. Its captain scowled down at a small instrument curled on both ends; emitting a soft light, the bronze trinket glowed the closer they drifted towards the island. A squelching gurgle interrupted his thoughts, earning the deck hand a swift and heavy blow.”Ye best have good reason t’be away from y’post,” the leader growled, the tentacles that sprouted from his face waving angrily.

The deck hand, who looked more appropriately like a deck crab, nodded. Jones stared at him with a look of pure disdain.

“And?” he prompted, menacing the poor crabmate. 

“I kin feel ‘im,” he whispered.

Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman and King of the Undersea, just chuckled in response.

“We all kin feel he who kin free us,” he replied darkly, the suction of his tentacle arm caressing the tiny mustache-shaped guiding light.

-

Asleep in his bed, Airbending Master Tenzin stirred. His wife sighed her complaint, snuggling back against the lean planes of muscle in an attempt to get him to settle down and  _snuggle her for spirit’s sake_ but it was all for naught. The boom of an explosion had the entire house in shambles mere moments before the impact of the cannonball struck the foundations of the temple.

Acolytes dashed about in a state of disarray; unprepared for a direct attack on the island, its occupants were sitting turtleducks for the pirates parked neatly broadside. Eyes still bleary, Tenzin rushed to the guard tower nearest the docks wearing only his pyjama pants.

“We’ll be takin yer bearded one- Ah. There ye are!” came the cry from the most profane abuse of nature to ever wield a sword. And well, apparently, as Lotus warriors fell in rapid succession, leaving the Councilman apparently unguarded.

“Yer mine,” Jones growled, tentacles grappling with to contain the flailing arms bent on the most violent of air forms. For some reason, Tenzin’s mind couldn’t focus; in all the battles he’d fought he’d been able to see the right way out, to use the airflow in ways that showed his mastery. But now, wrapped tight and hauled head over keel onto the Flying Dutchman, all that breezed through his brain was his father’s favorite distraction and he highly doubted the  _thing_  that had captured him would let him run back inside for a set of marbles.

-

He turned his weary head away from the sea as the shoreline retreated. Tenzin had tried to interrupt the air currents upon whch the ship seemed to work but it was beyond even his abilities.

“Give it up, Beard-Wielder. Yer on th’ship fer good,” growled his captor. Bound and shackled, the airbender could do nothing but glare his best “I’m-disappointed-in-you-and you-could-do-so-much-more-with-your-life-than-to-become-a-pirate-aren’t-you-ashamed-of-yourself-glare” but it didn’t seem to have any effect. Apparently, being bound to a ship until you because integrated with its very timbers gave the captain an immunity to life’s little disappointments.

“Y’hold th’key t’my release, an’I intend t’take it.”


End file.
